Billy Nolan
Billy Nolan was a 19 year old juvenile delinquent and the boyfriend of Chris Hargensen. He also is the leader of a gang of juvenile delinquents. Novel Billy Nolan is an evil delinquent and the leader of a gang. He is also the boyfriend of Christine Hargensen. They both have a willing, abusive relationship. It was Christine, who had the idea of humiliating Carrie, but, in time, Billy Nolan, in many ways took over in the preparations. He even tells her, that throwing pig on Carrie and Tommy is criminal assault and gives her corresponding instructions on how to behave in such a situation and get away with it. After the crime, in which Tommy Ross was probably also killed, they go to the Cavaliere to celebrate what they have done. When they find out through Jackie, what Carrie has done, they become scared. They go from the Cavaiere with his car and find Carrie nearby. Billy Nolan tries to run her down, while Chris goes along with it reluctantly. Carrie notices them and throws the car into the Cavaliere, killing them both and destroying the Cavaliere on the way. 1976 film Billy was only playing along with Christine's scheme, because she seduced him sexually for that. The evil prank was only intended for Carrie White (Sissy Spacek) and he killed only one pig for that with the wholeheartedly approval of Christine. Then he placed the blood in a bucket and placed it above the stage. When Carrie was going to walk into the trap he had second doubts about it, but went along with Christine anyway. The plan worked and he enjoyed it, too, but had to watch from the outside the murderous Carrie perpetrated on everyone, including his friends. It made him drunk. He was killed together with Christine by Carrie in vengeance, when they both tried to murder her in retaliation, but failed. They tried to kill her because they were unhappy with the results of their cruel prank and had the feeling this could only be satisfied now by killing her. 2002 film Billy was more faithful to the book. Here, like in the book, he took over the initiative in time, when Christine wanted revenge against Carrie for being banned from the prom. It can be seen he's a very dangerous, sinister, and malicious person with psychopathic tendencies, especially when he kills the pig, whose blood was then used for the cruel prank. He perfectly knows, that they are committing a crime with the prank and even threatens to kill Christine, should he rat him out. Still he wants to do it and gives Christine instructions, how they should behave in this situation. Like in the novel, the prank worked perfectly, killing Tommy Ross on the way and only to find out later, how horrible the consequences were, when they were far away from the school celebrating their cruel prank. When Billy and Christine find out about the destruction of Chamberlaine through Jackie Talbot, they go to the town to watch it for themselves and casually find Carrie on her way home. Immediately Billy tries to murder Carrie with Christine going along with it reluctantly, but Carrie stops the attempted murder and crashes telekinetically the car to a tree, killing them both instantly. 2013 film Like in the 2002 adaptation he is dangerous, unsympathetic, sinister, malicious, malevolent, sadistic, and cruel, but in this adaptation he isn't the one domineering the relationship with his girlfriend Christine. Here they are both equally dangerous and motivating each other in their evilness. Under Christine's pressure he tries to run over Carrie at the final confrontation, which he passionately does, but Carrie defends herself by projecting a telekinetic wall between her and the car. This wall causes the car to crash in it. He dies because of the violent crash. After Carrie slaughters Christine's second attempt to murder her, killing her on the way, Carrie explodes the car, burning both bodies on the way into skeletons. Category:Stephen King characters Category:Carrie characters Category:1979 deaths Category:2002 deaths Category:2013 deaths Category:Villains